Pieces
by WindrunnerProductions
Summary: What if every day was like a masquerade? Hiding your true feelings from the one you love because you know they don't return the favor? The pieces of a broken heart are hard to fix you know, especially when you get in way too deep for your own


Helloz my lovers. ;3 Loll I'm back again with my fourth story. I'm sure we can all relate to this one, because I know I can and currently am. This idea just kind of popped into my head and it's kind of how I currently feel so why not? Couldn't sleep till my mind was satisfied with a story anyway so… here ya' go! (bt dubs it's 6:30 in the morning. :3)

And so you don't pronounce her name wrong, it's Lie-kara. So "Li" is like basically saying lie.

Disclaimers: I basically own all the characters here minus one, which is the warlock who starred for a short second. (Pair back to my first story, Rain) I guess in a way the main male character isn't mine either, though I made him up sorta. Also Warcraft isn't mine, yada yada…

Rated K+ because yolo. (Ew… please never say that again self. Thanks. O.o)

Can you guess why it's called... Pieces?

* * *

Likara had paced down the steps outside of Slivermoon City, sitting on the bench directly below which was settled between a table and lovely potted flowers. The air had smelt of freshly picked lilies and spring air. If you listened closely, you could hear the stream from the near by lake. The calming ambiance soothed her, she was so nervous…

She looked around. Still no sign of her companion. The light curls at the ends of her hair danced over her chest as she shifted in her seat, seeming to only brighten in the sun, giving it a more golden blonde glow. She had no training today, and her guild did not seem to be running anything of importance, so she left her blue and golden armor at home. In placement of her gear, she wore a snowy white woolen robe with a black bow tied just above her stomach. Anyone who passed by would think she looked quite beautiful.

If only _he _noticed…

She sighed. He was late… she had missed spending time with him. Hell, when they did talk it was only for a few minutes until he had to run off and do some important job of his. Surely he apologized afterwards, and she understood. Training as a warrior wasn't the easiest thing to do. I mean, paladin training was kind of the same. Minus the part where she was holy and required less combat skills…

None the less, she understood. Or at least told him and herself that she did. She shouldn't be so selfish right? This "crush" was surely going to drag her to hell and back.

Her hands in her lap, fingers fumbling around themselves as if dancing. She inhaled deeply, only to be granted the sweet smell of the flowers, and letting it out in a frustrated huff. Her mind was just everywhere today. Thinking about _him. _That's all she ever thought about. Couldn't help but to wonder what he was doing. Maybe he thought of her too? Maybe... Likara had been so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't even heard the footsteps approaching.

"Hey Li, sorry I'm late. The officer needed someone to stay behind and help about with the new trainee's." The male sat down beside her, his arm resting on the back of the bench causally.

Likara quickly snapped out of her phase, looking at his arm. It looked at if he was… no. No she was just imagining it. She slowly raised her gaze to him. He was tan, a bit darker then the last she saw him, and his strawberry kiss colored hair was tossed into a messy hawk-like pony tail. He was still in his gear too, grey and red. No matter, he still looked perfect to her.

"Oh… it's alright. I just wanted to talk, it's been awhile and just kinda miss you." She turned her gaze back on her still fumbling fingers. It was true. It had been about four days since the last they had spoken. It was a real shame considering they had spent almost all of the late winter together.

"Aw Li, I know. I miss talking to my best friend too. Like I told you before, I'm just busy."

_One piece, two piece, three piece, four…_

She tried to stiffen a sniffle, she wouldn't cry. Not in front of him.

"Yeah, no it's okay! I understand, Silvermoon has to recruit somehow, and in doing so they need people to do the training!" She waved her hands about, easily putting a fake smile on her face, and coming back into character before he noticed something was wrong.

"I'm glad you understand. It's been so hectic lately. I didn't know so many people were interested in becoming a warrior, although, they can't best me!" He chuckled to himself. Leaning back, he closed his eyes resting.

She smiled. So full of himself… *_giggle*_ She turned her head to the sound to find a young warlock and mage walking down the path near where they both currently sat. The bright red headed girl was hung tightly onto the ebony haired boy's arm as she giggled. He stopped short, which caused the girl to bump into him, looking up at him slightly confused. He pulled her off of his arm, only to wrap them around her waist and pull her closer as he kissed her lightly. Once he pulled away, he held her hand and smiled warmly, continuing to walk down the path to wherever they were headed.

"That was so cute." Likara mumbled under her breath, surprised that the male sitting next to her had heard, and also saw.

"Indeed it was. It's rare to find such love around these times. It's kind of like the early spring when you think about it. All the love starts to bloom." He stated back, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"I wish I could find something like that you know? It'd be so nice… don't you agree?" She looked his way, fear crept up her spine, she might've pushed that a little too far.

He simply shrugged, looking away from her gaze. To be honest… he wasn't looking. Okay so maybe that one new trainee was kind of cute… but it's not like he was actually scouting out for his soul mate or anything. Besides, why would she want to know? His love life wasn't of importance to her was it? Nah.

"Eh I guess, but who needs love when I've got you, bud." He punched her shoulder lightly, giving her his pearly white smile that only few saw.

She looked away, watching a small lily blossom be carried away by the sweet spring wind… the tear that almost fell from her bright jade eye would be blowing right along with it had she not been careful.

_5 piece, 6 piece, 7 pieces more…_

"Hey…" She whispered, he almost didn't hear her. Something about her voice… he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"What is it Li?"

"Do you think you could ever see me past a "bud"? Don't take nothing of it, just curious." She asked shaken. Her fists tightened in her robes, and her head hung low.

"Nah. We're best friends, and only that. I feel like if I saw you as anything else then it would ruin our friendship, and honestly I don't even want to try. Besides, I don't really like you that way Li."

_8 piece, 9 piece, 10 pieces_ _galore_…

Her reply? It was nothing. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from letting out a tearful cry. With each passing second she bit harder, and the harder she bit the more blood she drew. She could taste the awful red metallic substance.

"Anyway, I gotta get going. Officer needs me back to finish up training. This was just my break." He patted her on the back, and got up slowly.

As he walked up the stairs to the gates of Silvermoon City, he glanced back at her. Her position had changed. Her knees to her chest, with her arms atop of them. She looked up at him and smiled, waving at him and telling him she'd see him next time. He only smiled in return, also waving to her. Odd. She acted so happy, so… why did she look so sad? He turned away, and walked past the guards, now out of her sight of vision.

The one thing he failed to see, however, was the tear that trickled down her pale skin, finally blowing in the wind…

* * *

Okay guys. Kinda depressing I know but hey! That's life! And that is how life is for me now. O_o Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Oh and if you didn't get the whole "pieces" part, it was her heart breaking. .-.


End file.
